gumba_countries_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic of Sevastopol and Kiev
Information The Republic of Sevastopol and Kyiv (Kiev) is a Double-Republic (Meaning it's two countries in one republic) from Eastern Europe, formerly part of Ukraine (Kyiv) and Russia or Ukraine (Sevastopol). History in 2023, Sevastopol gained Independence from Russia/Ukraine by a vote from the Citizens of Russia/Ukraine where 82.9% of the Citizens within the Region voted for Independence where 17% voted to be part of Ukraine and 1.1% to Remain in Russian territory. Creating the Republic of Sevastopol and another vote was held in Kyiv 2 Months after the Independence of Sevastopol, where 76% of the Ukrainian citizens within Kyiv wanted Independence while 24% wanted to stay in Ukraine, thus creating the Republic of Kyiv. in 2024, Kyiv adopted the "Eagle cross" Flag. While Sevastopol adopted the "Socialista of the Nation" Flag in 2025, Both countries decided to become one union but still operate as a separate nation to prevent a crisis and revolt against the government. in 2026, Kyiv suffered from an economic as they lost 62,000 of their Population due to the poor finance management, lost 9,000 US Dollars in GDP and was threatened by Ukraine that they will Annex them when they go to war with them. in 2028, Sevastopol suffered the same economic crisis, but it isn't harsh since they only lost 50,000 of their populace due to the crisis, lost 5,000,000 US Dollars and had to reduce their army to 8,000 men (Originally was 90,000) and had to pay a crapload of money for Crashing KLM Flight 660, Aeroflot Flight 620 and Lufthansa flight 001 to The Netherlands, Russia and Prussia (The Republic of Reisen also owns the Airline, but they didn't get the money since it was a fairly new nation). in 2030, Both nations saw an opportunity to gain land from Neighboring Russia and Ukraine, Ukraine agreed to give 10% of their land to Kyiv while Russia only gave 2% of their land until they were forced to give 40% of their land to Sevastopol. in 2033, During the Economic Crash of East Asia, Sevastopol and Kyiv held and Election on the new political party and leader, one of the political party was the "Севастопольская демократическая партия" or "The Sevastopol democratic party" and a Ukrainian one named "Південно-Київська Республіканська партія" or the "South Kyiv Republican Party" and just by one vote (543 - 542) the Sevastopol democratic party won and was immediately put in place, and they did fairly good, they recovered both nations from the crisis, removed the law where the citizens who own a farm should be taxed and actually lowered the voting age to 16 (Originally was 20yo). in 2034, Sevastopol declared war on Romania as they sunken their ship called "The Royale" in the 3rd of July when they entered Romanian territory, the war ended with Sevastopolian victory with them winning the Battle of Bucharest and the Battle of Oradea, with 600 Men lost compared to Romania, where they lost >67,000 Men in Battle. After the war, Romania was forced to pay 55 Million Euros and since Sevastopol used a new currency (The Sevastopol Kev) they earned 300 Million Kev. in 2036, things start to heat up after the Green hat protest which demands Kyiv to discard their President, St. Georgia the 31st and change it to Jorge Hinderburgh the 20th, there were no casualties since the Legislative Government also hated their current president, so they changed it immediately. in 2037, both countries adopted the anthem "Наша вільна Вітчизна" (Nasha vilʹna Vitchyzna) Which means "Our Free Fatherland". a Month later, a Coup was set up by the Sevastopolian Liberation Army led by the Sevastopolian Democratic Party (Union if mentioned by their members) to overthrow the President, 30 Men were sent to Calm the SDP/SDU and the SLA. The Coup ended and the Liberation Army was disbanded, the men involved in the Riots and Coup were sentenced to 5 Years in prison, whereas the ones that WERE involved in the Liberation Army was sent to the Sevastopol Military. in 2038, The 3 Year war Started, Kyiv was involved in most of the battles while Sevastopol was involved in some of the battles in 2041, the 3 Year war ended, Kyiv had to play a Huge debt (previously had 14,000 USD and now 8,000 USD) and is now the poorest nation in the world. Wars they were involved in (Bold '''means Major, ''Italics ''means non-international and Regular means Involvement) Kyiv * ''Battle of Berezan-Inkerman'' (Victorious) * '''Romano-Sevastopolian War (Victorious) * ''Kyiv Civil War ''(Republicans won) The 3 Year War * Battle of Reisen (Lost) * Battle of Paris (Victorious) * Battle of Vienna (Lost) * Battle of Instanbul (Lost) * Siege of Bradenburg (Victorious) * Battle of Libya (Lost) * Battle of Tbilisi (Lost) * Battle of England (Lost) * Battle of Berlin (Lost) * Battle of Amsterdam (Lost) * Battle of Brittany (Victorious) * Battle of Kyiv ''(Victorious) * '''Battle of Dublin '(Lost) * Battle of Derry (Lost) * Battle of Barcelona (Victorious) * Battle of Somalia (Lost) * 'Battle of Prague '(Victorious) * 'Battle of Astana '(Lost) * 'Battle of Boston '(Lost) * 'Battle of Lisbon '(Victorious) * 'Battle of The Hague '(Lost) * 'Battle of Morocco '(Lost) * Battle of Sevastopol Coast ''(Victorious) * '''Battle of Jakarta '(Lost) * 'Battle of Rome and Venice '(Lost) Sevastopol * 'Romano-Sevastopol War '(Victorious) The 3 Year War * Battle of Kyiv and Sevastopol Coast ''(Victorious) * '''Battle of the Hague '(Lost) * 'Battle of Prague '(Victorious) Trivia * South Kyiv was Independent for 6 Days before they were annexed by Ukraine in 2020. * The Romano-Sevastopol War lasted for 10 Days before Romania surrendered in the Battle of Oradea. * There was one unmentioned Party that was run by a Russian named "The Kyiv Socialist Party" but that was never mentioned nor talked about since it lost the elections with 0 votes. * Kyiv also has a currency named "The Kyiv Topol" but that was changed to the Euro since it was a pretty idiotic Idea. * Kyiv has been in a lot of Battles (Allied and Opposing) but they were never mentioned in history since it was only their involvement and not really that Major * Kyiv is one of the poorest nations, having to pay a large debt and has poor finance management Category:Europe